


In Darkness and Silence

by sunshineflying



Series: Kink Bingo [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between shows, recording, and promoting their album, One Direction rarely gets a night to themselves. So when they settle in for an evening of movie watching and Louis feels a bit restless and naughty, one can only assume what will come next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty thing! It's yet another square crossed off my kink bingo board. This time, the square is "in public." This is pretty tame for a kink like that, but oh well!

When the guys decided to have a movie night in the middle of the chaos that was their tour, nobody thought much of it. They were so used to each other’s presence, and they’d been dying to see a new movie. Liam cried out that he finally had his copy of The Avengers that they could watch, and Zayn shouted in agreement. “Yeah!” he said with a grin. “I’ve been waiting to see that for ages!”

Because the problem with fame, sometimes, was that you didn’t have time for the little things (including movie nights about your favorite comic book heroes).

Everyone fell into place easily around the living room of Liam’s flat, the DVD beginning to play on the screen. Liam sat in the center of his sofa with Zayn to his right and Harry to his left. Harry was snuggled under his largest quilt, with it tugged all the way up over his head, and Liam was leaning against Zayn comfortably with a flannel blanket over their laps. And then on the love seat adjacent to the main sofa sat Niall and Louis under a giant fuzzy blanket.

Louis seemed interested enough in the film, even if sometimes he found action movies such as The Avengers boring when they were still trying to develop the story. He just wanted action and adventure immediately. Next to him, Niall was munching away on some crisps instead of focusing much on the film.

But once he’d emptied the bag of crisps, he didn’t know what to do. Slowly, Niall licked the remnants of the crisps from his fingers one by one. He was oblivious to the set of eyes on him from his left where Louis stared. Louis couldn’t drag his eyes from the sight of Niall’s lips wrapped around his finger, sucking gently, his cheeks hollowing just a little. The sight went straight to his cock and he squirmed a little bit. “Y’alright?” Niall asked, Louis’s movement garnering his attention.

“O’ course I am,” Louis said with a smile.

But as they settled into the love seat all over again, the leg rests propped up and blankets strewn warmly over their bodies from the upper waist down, Louis scooted closer to Niall. It wasn’t anything strange though, so Niall just let Louis drape himself over him as they watched the film.

As the film went on, Louis did more than just lean and drape against Niall. He slid his hand slowly over the front of Niall’s sweatpants, and Niall’s breath hitched as he tried not keep from giving away to the others what Louis was doing. “Do not. Make. A sound,” Louis whispered adamantly in Niall’s ear.

Niall was beyond confused at Louis’s actions; why on earth would he randomly decide to start touching underneath the blankets!? But at the same time it made perfect sense. Louis was always the insatiable one. He loved touching the others just for fun if it meant he got to have some control and get turned on for a bit. So, Niall didn’t make a sound. He had to hold back from biting his lip, and he was glad he was wearing sweatpants so there was no zip to make a sound as Louis slid his hand into his pants.

Louis completely bypassed the layer of boxers and slid his hand hotly over Niall’s warm skin, all the way down through the small patch of curly hair until he felt Niall’s hardness right there in his hand. Niall’s breathing was labored and he had to try very hard not to let out a moan at the feeling of Louis’s hand around him like that.

While Niall was used to how handsy and touchy Louis could be when he was horny, he wasn’t used to Louis choosing such public places for these sorts of activities. Usually they’d be hidden or alone, not in the same room as three other guys – their band mates, no less. But it felt too good to stop now, so Niall just let his eyes fall shut for a moment, blinking at the pleasure before he let out the breath he was holding.

Louis’s grip was gentle, stroking Niall lightly under the blankets as he felt Niall’s muscles tense. Niall reclined more on the love seat, giving Louis more room to work with. Louis draped himself on his side against Niall, bunching up the blankets so the others couldn’t see the rhythmic up-and-down of his hand. “Shh,” Louis whispered ever so softly in Niall’s ear again.

Then he slid his palm over the tip of Niall’s cock, wetting his hand with the precum before he took a bit stronger grip and moved his hand faster around Niall. It seemed that most of the time, everyone but Niall had someone to fool around with or take on dates and they were often too busy to have time to themselves, so it had been a long time since Niall had felt quite so good. Louis knew exactly what to do to make Niall’s head spin, and the movie and other boys were long forgotten in the background. Niall was just grateful that Louis seemed hell-bent on keeping Niall under control and away from the embarrassment of getting caught.

Niall’s hand rested upon Louis’s thigh, and he gave it a squeeze as he felt that familiar heat coiling in his belly. “Shh,” Louis reminded him again, his lips and hot breath coming out sinfully against his ear.

With a nod, Niall took a deep breath and tried to focus on anything except what Louis was doing so he could draw things out. Louis took that moment to pause, and he lowered his trousers just enough before guiding Niall’s hand to his own leaking cock. Now moving in slight synchronicity, Niall touched Louis in return. The focus that required was enough to distract Niall from reaching orgasm so soon. It was a relief, but this time it meant that they both had trouble keeping quiet.

Louis made soft little gasping noises, but they were hardly detectable over Liam’s surround sound system mixed with a battle on screen. Niall was thankful, because he didn’t want to get caught. They were around others – it was so _public_ – and the mess of being caught would be humiliating. Louis’s rhythm turned from steady and smooth to erratic and varied, and Niall knew what that meant. He sped his hand up and leaned his head against Louis’s, that odd bit of comfort just mixing with the pleasure and heightening it all.

A slightly louder gasp escaped Louis’s mouth as he came, making a mess of Niall’s hand and the boxers under which he was stroking him. Just the feeling of Louis’s cum, dripping over his fingers and down onto Louis’s stomach was enough to send him over the edge. Niall came hard, presumably all over the blanket, because he’d been freed from the constraints of his boxers long before.

Both just sat there for a minute and Niall hoped to god that Harry hadn’t just completely shifted his position on the couch because he’d heard something, and then slowly they peeled their bodies away from each other. It was uncomfortable now; Niall could feel the wet spot on the blanket, and he knew that Louis’s lower half of clothing must be a mess.

Taking advantage of the darkened room, Louis announced loudly (and of course rather obnoxiously) that he was going to go change into his sweatpants, and that he wanted to take the blanket with him. Awkwardly, Niall shuffled, shoving himself back into his boxers and sweatpants and composing himself just enough to let Louis take the blanket with him.

Nobody else even seemed to care or notice though, so Louis took off and was relieved for it all. Not five minutes later, Louis returned with his sweatpants on, a beanie on his head to hide his slightly sweat-slicked hair, and a new blanket that he’d found in one of the closets. In his other hand was a fresh bag of crisps, and Niall couldn’t stop grinning. “You have to share,” he said firmly as Niall grabbed the bag from him.

But after everything they’d just done, sharing a bag of crisps would be no problem at all. In fact, Niall probably owed it to Louis. And if their hands awkwardly grazed as they grabbed a few crisps and they both blushed scarlet? Well, nobody needed to know.


End file.
